Once more
by PilotDante
Summary: Kakashi has to put on the wolf mask once more. KakaRin
1. Chapter 1

In this story Rin is alive. She's living with Kakashi and she works at the hospital and sometimes on missions. This story is placed somewhere after Tsunade became the Godaime Hokage and Sasuke never left the Leaf.

I like Rin and I thought that if she hadn't died, there might have been something between her and Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

Kakashi and his team were just giving a report to the Hokage of their latest assignment when a ninja with a senpon stick in his mouth appeared to the Hokage's office.

" Tsunade-sama, Ayashi Rin has been reported missing." Genma said and Kakashi's mind started to race wildly. He had just gotten home from a mission and hadn't seen Rin for over a week.

" When?" Tsunade asked glancing at Kakashi for a moment. Though there was no emotion on Kakashi's face, Tsunade knew that he was worried.

" This morning she didn't appear at the hospital and her friend went to see her apartment and it was empty. She said that there had probably been a fight-" Genma continued his report but Kakashi suddenly disappeared in to a cloud of smoke.

When Kakashi appeared in the apartment that he and Rin shared, first he noticed a slight wind, all of the windows were smashed and the shards were on the floor. Kakashi saw some blood among the shards.

' Rin must've been making breakfast…' Kakashi thought when he saw the table which was full of broken dishes and food was all over the wooden table.

The whole living room was mess with broken furniture and destroyed bookshelves.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun and the little dog appeared with a rather grumpy face.

" Thank you for waking me up." The little dog said but then he saw Kakashi's face and went silent.

" What's happened?"

" They took Rin." Kakashi said as he kneeled down and looked at something. It was an earring, violet crystal shaped as a tear.

" Hatake?" Tsunade's voice echoed from the hall and she walked in with team seven behind her.

" Here, Hokage-sama." Pakkun informed on top of a broken table lamp, which lay on the floor beside the bed.

" What a mess…" Tsunade muttered as she saw the living room and part of the kitchen. She looked at Kakashi, who rose from the floor and looked around him.

" Tsunade-sama, can you assign someone to supervise my team?" Kakashi asked not looking at the woman. His gaze swept trough the room and landed on one undamaged shelf.

" What do you mean?" Tsunade's voice was sharp.

" Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he tried to avoid class and wood splinters on the floor.

" I will go after him and bring Rin back." Kakashi said and now looked at the Hokage.

" Who are you going after? Kakashi, I don't quite follow… You know something that I don't?" Tsunade frowned.

" Are you baka, or just incapable to think?" Kakashi asked raising his one visible brow.

" Sensei!" Sakura gasped as she heard Kakashi's words.

" Who do you think took her and for what purpose? She is a healer, almost as good as you, Tsunade-sama. The best of the jounin-level medics. Who do you think needs a healer that powerful? Who's offer did you just recently decline?" Kakashi asked with sarcasm.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she realized.

" Orochimaru…"

" Snake no baka?" Naruto asked frowning.

Sasuke's eyes hardened as he heard the Sannin's name. He still remembered the mark on his shoulder, luckily Kakashi-sensei's seal had succeeded.

" But Kakashi you have no chance of winning him, he is too strong. If Rin heals his arms…" Tsunade started but was cut off.

" She won't. Even if Orochimaru offers to revive sensei and Obito, she won't do it. Rin saw the First and the Second after Orochimaru revived them, she knows they were not for real. She is not going to do it, Rin is a Leaf shinobi." Kakashi said and started to gather kunais and shuurikens from his pouch to a table. He walked trough the room collecting several items.

Tsunade tried to stop him, talk reason into him but Kakashi just pushed her aside.

" Kakashi you are not going to take _that, _are you?" Pakkun asked as Kakashi got to a shelf that had a wooden box with black ropes tied around it.

Kakashi looked at the box for a while and took it down.

" Is that the…?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi opened the box and took out a beautiful carved sword.

" Yes." Kakashi said as he tried the blade with his finger, it was sharp as if it had been sharpened only yesterday, but the last time it had been in use… Kakashi didn't want to remember.

" No, Kakashi you must not use it." Pakkun almost pleaded.

" What is that?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke didn't know either.

" That is the sword of the Hatake clan. Last user of the sword was Kakashi's father, the White Fang of Konoha, Hatake Sakumo. Sword as legendary as it's user. But the sword will, sooner or later claim it's user's life…" Said a low voice from the door and Iruka stepped in to the room.

" Iruka-sensei!"

" Konnichiwa Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san. I heard about Rin-san." Iruka said and bowed a little to the Hokage.

" Kakashi…" Pakkun started to walk towards Kakashi who was still looking at the blade.

" I'm not going to use it, Pakkun." Kakashi finally said as he placed the sword back to the box and put the box back to the shelf. He took one very beautiful kunai from the same shelf. The kunai had inscription and a red ribbon on it's handle.

" This will be of use." Kakashi said and laid the kunai to a table next to the other weapons.

" What is that?" Naruto asked.

" A special kunai I got from my sensei when I became a jounin." Kakashi said plainly.

" Who was your sensei? And when did you become jounin?" Naruto asked. This was getting exiting, already so much had been told to them about Kakashi-sensei, maybe they would see his face too.

" My sensei was the Fourth Hokage as was Rin's," Kakashi said and took a few scrolls and put them in to the same table as the kunai, ignoring Naruto's astonished yell, " and I became a jounin approximately ten years ago."

Everyone could hear the clicking sound in Naruto's head as he counted.

" You became a jounin at sixteen?" Sakura asked when Naruto's mind didn't make the answer fast enough.

" Make it thirteen, then you're closer." Iruka smiled as the genins' jaws dropped.

" Would you mind Hokage-sama, making this an S-class mission?" Kakashi asked as he took off his jounin vest and placed it on a chair.

Tsunade didn't answer and Kakashi disappeared in to his bedroom.

" How can Kakashi go on an S-class mission? He is a jounin, S-class requires an Anbu!" Sakura asked as she turned to Iruka.

Pakkun muttered something about baka genins who didn't realize things right under their noses.

" Just wait and see, apparently he hasn't told you about his past…" Iruka replied smiling slightly.

" He doesn't tell us anything!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Five minutes later the door opened and Kakashi came out.

He had black pants, black ninja sandals with black laces that ended below his knees. Blue shirt had changed into a black sleeveless undershirt and on top of the shirt was a white armour-kind shirt.He had long, black cloves, which reached over his elbows, white arm protectors, lower part of his face was still covered. His forehead protector wasn't anywhere around leaving his Sharingan revealed. He had a bone white Anbu mask hanging on the side of his face. Two swords were placed on his back and three pouches were tied to his belt. A red swirling Anbu tattoo was exposed to everyone on his left shoulder.

" Sensei…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke openly stared at Kakashi in disbelief and Naruto's jaw was far on the other side of the room.

Kakashi tucked the weapons and the scrolls in to the pouches. And gave Pakkun the earring to smell Rin's scent that they would be able to star their search.

" Kakashi, just don't get yourself killed. And bring her safely home." Tsunade smiled a bit and Kakashi nodded, before pulling the mask on.

" Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura's voice started.

" Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi's voice sounded follow and the elder ninjas knew it wasn't because of the mask. The human part of Kakashi partly vanished after he pulled the wolf mask on. Now he was a killer, a hunter and he had a job to do.

" Good luck." The pink haired genin didn't know what else to say.

Kakashi only nodded and then turned to Pakkun.

" Let's go."

Kakashi leapt out of a window, jumping to the next building's roof and disappeared following the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, little change for the story, Rin was thought to be dead, but returned somehow. This might be a little weird chapter but I was very tired whe I wrote this... but hope you like it.

* * *

Rin sighed and searched trough the room once more. Nothing that could be used as a weapon was found. Rin was in a small room, there was no furniture. So she assumed that it was used for interrogation.

Rin's eyesight began to blur and she knew it was because of the poison that Kabuto had given her when she had been unconscious. The poison took care of her chakra, she was unable to use it. She knew that as soon as she agreed to help Orochimaru, Kabuto would take the poison out of her chakra circulation.

Orochimaru was likely to come soon and try to persuade her to heal his hands. Rin knew that the Sannin was quite desperate. He really wanted to have those arms of his healed, but he would gain nothing by asking or threathing Rin.

//Flasback//

_Rin stood in her livingroom looking Orochimaru straight in the eye. _

_" I will resurrect your sensei and that Uchiha if you heal my hands." Orochimaru started his offering._

_" No." _

_" Anyone you want." Orochimaru said with a hint of anger in his voice._

_" No."_

_" You should agree to heal Orochimaru-sama's hands." Kabuto said with a low voice. _

_" Stay out of this, traitor." Rin shot a look at Kabuto, who decided it was best to remain silent. _

_" I'll save that worthless Copyninja if you make a deal with me." Orochimaru said with a smile. _

_" Like you could kill him." Rin muttered._

_" You think he'll just stay home, when he finds out that you're gone? I will take you to a place where he will never find. I know that he loves you. Hah, love, it only gets you killed." Orochimaru laughed and coughed right after. His health was failing. _

//End of flashback//

That had made Rin thought. Kakashi was likely to walk in to Orochimaru's trap. Especially if he was alone.

Rin figured that if things got bad she might have to get serious with the snake Sannin.

* * *

" Tsunade-sama, the Jounins are here." Shizune said as she bowed to the Hokage sitting behind her desk.

" Good. Let them in." Tsunade said and rose from her desk and walked in front of it and leaned to it.

Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Jiraiya, Genma, Hayate and the other Jounins walked in looking curious.

" Why are we here, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked as they settled in, Kurenai sat in to a chair and Asuma sat to the chair's arm. Gai leaned to a windowsill. Everyone got settled and looked at the Hokage.

" And where is the Copy ninja?" Inuzuka Hana asked after a quick glance of the present Jounins.

" Kakashi is part of the reason why you are here." Tsunade said and got a curious glance from Jiraiya.

" Has this something to do with Ayashi Rin's disappearance?" Genma asked and the Hokage looked at him. And then nodded.

" Do you think that Kakashi alone would be able to defeat Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked from all of the Jounins, there was a stunned silence.

" Maybe. If Orochimaru is unable to perform seals, but there is still a high risk. Kakashi can run out of chakra very fast." Gai said after a while.

" Why are you asking this, Tsunade? It's crazy to even think about something like that. Kakashi will be returned in a matchbox if he attempts to go against Orochimaru. Even we weren't able to defeat him." Jiraiya said with a stern voice. He was looking at Tsunade as were everyone else.

" Ayashi Rin has been taken, most likely by Orochimaru. Kakashi left an hour ago to get her back. And yes he is alone, although Pakkun is with him." Tsunade said.

" Orochimaru can be anywhere. We have to go help Kakashi or at least bring him back before he dies. Konoha will be in a lot of trouble if we lose Kakashi. As for Rin, she's probably dead." Ebisu said from the corner he was sitting.

" I doubt that. Rin is much more powerful than you know. She has developed jutsus of her own, no-one has ever seen them. Besides she is Orochimaru's only hope of getting those hands of his healed." Tsunade said and the jounins looked at her stunned.

" What kind of jutsus? When?" Kurenai asked the questions that were on everyone's lips.

" Very powerful jutsus, she might have already killed Orochimaru, depends if she being held captive. Rin is as powerful as Kakashi with his copied jutsus and with the Raikiri." Jiraiya's voice said behind Asuma.

" What do you know about this, old goat?" Tsunade asked crossing her arms.

" I've seen her use one of those jutsus, she doesn't know that though. It was at the time she was thought to be dead by the Leaf. As you know Tsunade, she escaped from the Akatsuki. She escaped by killing two members of that organization. She didn't tell you did she?" Jiraiya asked as he saw Tsunade's face.

" No…" Tsunade said.

" She killed two Akatsuki?" Gai's voice was stunned.

" Yes. It was some sort of chakra draining jutsu. Those two are now unable to use their chakra, I presume they are dead and new ones have filled their places." Jiraiya said.

" We still have to go after them." Asuma said.

Tsunade nodded. " Any volunteers?"

Every single hand in the room rose. This was Konoha's chance to take down Orochimaru.

" Okay, get any weapons, scrolls and that sort of things you need. We meet at the gate in half an hour. Chuunins and Anbu will be notified, we can't leave the village unprotected if this happens to be a trap." Tsunade said

" Hokage-sama, Kuromaru can track Hatake's trails." Tsume, Kiba's mother said and Tsunade nodded.

" That's all." Tsunade said and the Jounins puffed away.

" Are you going too Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

" Yes. I'll leave everything to you." Tsunade said and went collect her equipments.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure is it possible to replace the Akatsuki members but in this story it is. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty soon after Kakashi and Pakkun got away from Konoha, the tracks turned east instead of north. Kakashi jumped to a branch and looked around, searching for chakra remains.

" This could be a trap." He said and Pakkun nodded.

" Do you smell anything unusual?" kakashi asked as he got back to the ground level.

Pakkun sniffed the air for a moment.

" Just Rin, that snake bastard and someone who uses senbons." Pakkun said and Kakashi too noticed a metal senbon in the ground.

" Kabuto..." Kakashi whispered.

" Is it poisoned?" Pakkun asked.

" Yes and it has been used. It has been used to get us here." Kakashi growled and stood up, he didn't need a dog's nose to smell blood all over the senbon.

" It's Rin's." Pakkun said after sniffing the senbon.

" Lets go back." Kakashi said, he had something in his mind.

* * *

" No, no, no, NO!" Tsunade yelled to a blond haired boy and two other genins.

" Tsunade-sama, Kakashi is our sensei." Sakura said carefully.

" Yes, he is, but he is also a jounin and can take care of himself. You three on the other hand are genins and uncapable of keeping yourselves alive." Tsunade said.

The Jounins had gathered to the gate and were ready to leave.

" Gaki, you're slowing us down." Genma said and was faced with a furious Sakura.

" You stay quiet, senbon baka."

" Tsunade-sama, this is our chace to revenge Sandaime, we want to be part in it." Sasuke said and Tsunade looked at him and then at Asuma and Gai.

" Are they capable to stay alive?" She asked.

" They can stay in the back with someone. Then help, if it's needed." Asuma said and Tsunade nodded.

" Okay, but remember to stay alive." Tsunade said as she turned to the genins.

* * *

Kakashi stopped on his tracks. They had gone back to the place were the tracks had turned east. Pakkun had found another, carefully hidden chakra track. It was for sure Orochimaru's.

" What is it, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked and looked around.

" We're being followed." Kakashi said.

" Who?"

" Friends." Kakashi said with a light smile and continued to jump from tree branch to the next. They were now heading north. Towards the Sound Village.

* * *

" There are two tracks of Kakashi. Heading different ways." Kuromaru said. Tsume looked at the Hokage.

" There's a senbon pointing towards north. And I detect Orochimaru's chakra too, faint but it's there." Jiraiya said.

" Let me see that." Genma said and took it from the Sannin.

" For medical or poisoning use. Kabuto's." He said and handed the senbon to Tsunade.

" Poisoned." Tsunade said as she smelled the metal. " Something to stop chakra flowing and making the person unable to use chakra. Kuromaru, who's blood is this?" Tsunade asked and the fuge dog sniffed.

" The girl's." Kuromaru said and looked at the Hokage.

" Kakashi has left us a sign where to go." Tsunade said and they left north.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story didn't develop quite as I had planned and instead of this being a Kakashi-solo mission, the others are coming too, hope you don't mind'

* * *

Kakashi ran trough the trees Pakkun in front of him.

" The chakra track is getting stronger." Pakkun said.

" On the right side. Thank you, Pakkun." Kakashi whispered so the dog heard him and Pakkun disappeared.

" Kabuto, come out." Kakashi said as he landed and took out a kunai.

" You came faster than we expected." Kabuto's voice was heard and the grey haired man landed just few meters from Kakashi.

" You came for the girl, didn't you? Well you're late. Orochimaru-sama has already gotten what he wanted." Kabuto marked and Kakashi frowned.

" Rin can't have healed his arms..." Kakashi said with a stern voice.

" Oh, you think that's all Orochimaru-sama wants from that girl, well you're badly mistaken." Kabuto laughed and the fight started.

* * *

" Kakashi's tracks are getting stronger." Kuromaru said and Tsunade nodded. 

" There's someone there, behind that tree." Jiraiya said and they stopped. Gai and Asuma were just behind Tsunade and Kurenai with Anko was little further behind.

" Pakkun." Kuromaru said as the little dog came to view.

" Kuromaru, Hokage-sama." Pakkun nodded as he jumped to a branch near Tsunade.

" Kakashi is a few miles a head. The place is just outside Orochimaru's hiding place." Pakkun said.

" Did you see Orochimaru?" Anko asked impatient.

" No, but I sensed Kabuto and Kakashi sent me here to inform you, they are probably already fighting. Kakashi wasn't in much of a talker mood." Pakkun said and then puffed away.

" Let's go. Team 7 stay where you are, we'll call you if necessary." Tsunade said and the jounins were off.

" Baka." Naruto grumbled just when Tsunade was off hearing limits.

" You're a baka. She left us here so we wouldn't be hurt. We are too weak to battle against a Sannin." Sakura bunched Naruto to the head.

* * *

" Kakashi, how is it going?" Asuma asked as he kicked Kabuto away from Kakashi, who was crouched to the ground holding his left leg, which had a senbon in it. 

" Just perfect." Came a toneless reply.

More Sound ninjas emerged from the woods just as the Leaf jounins came to view.

" Go look for Rin, we'll handle things here." Kurenai said and Kakashi looked at the small party of jounins who were jumping towards the enterance of the underground village of Orochimaru. Kakashi saw Tsunade and Gai there. Anko was practically running in.

" Hokage-sama." Kakashi reported as he landed from a tree next to the Hokage.

" You go and find her, we'll try to find Orochimaru, take Gai with you." Tsunade said, but was interrupted.

" There might not be Rin left. Kabuto said that Orochimaru had some other plans for Rin." Kakashi said and Tsunade could hear despair in his voice.

" And you believed him?"

Kakashi looked at the Hokage.

" She'll be fine." Tsunade smiled.

" Lets go."

* * *

Rin stood in front of Orochimaru, she was kept in place by two Sound ninjas. Rin's gaze swept trough the room and it was blurry. 

" Are you ready?" Orochimaru asked with a smile.

" Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Though the words came out of Rin's mouth without hesitation, she knew somewhere inside her head that the right answer should have been negative.

" Good." The Sannin hissed. The sound ninjas did few seals and Rin's chakra circulation returned to normal.

" Orochimaru-sama, the Leaf shinobi are inside the village." A Sound ninja who had just appeared informed the Sannin.

" This won't take long." Orochimaru said and Rin walked closer. Her legs wouldn't obey her and she knew that Kabuto had infected her with poison , that would make her do anything the Snake Sannin would ask.

A door crashed down at the far end of the hall. Ninjas ran in and Rin turned to look at the door. She saw Kakashi and Gai, Tsunade was little behind.

She tried to scream but the words that came from her mouth were totally different.

" What do you want?"

Tsunade, who was now closest to Rin and Orochimaru looked at the other Sannin. Orochimaru looked at Tsunade with amusement in his eyes.

" Yes?"

" What have you done to her, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smiled as Rin continued to walk towards him. He looked at Kakashi, who was staring at Rin, Orochimaru could read hopelessness in Kakashi's black eye, the Sharingan was burning and staring at Rin too, the wheel eye knew something was wrong.

" I haven't done anything, yet." Orochimaru said and turned to Rin. Rin's eyes looked dull and her face was solemn.

" Let's continue Orochimaru-sama." Rin's voice came as hollow. Rin stretched her arms and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt something change and she opened her eyes.

" Yes, let's start." Rin said and made a quick glance towards Kakashi.

" We have to get out." Kakashi whispered to Tsunade, who nodded.

" What's her plan?" The Hokage asked.

" I don't know." Kakashi replied.

Rin made seals and Orochimaru noticed that it wasn't a healing jutsu.

He nodded and two of the guard ninjas attacked Rin with kunais in their hands, and Rin who was concentrating to the jutsu had no way of stopping them.

The two Sound ninjas landed with a thud on their backs and kunais on their chests. Orochimaru looked at Kakashi who had thrown the weapons.

Kakashi stared back and appeared beside Rin.

" Orochimaru you won't get away with this!" Tsunade yelled and charged with the other jounins.

" Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as Rin closed her eyes, while trying to complete the jutsu.

" I can't do it." Rin whispered and turned to look at Kakashi.

" It's okay, let's go, I'll take you to a safe place." Kakashi said and they disappeared.

* * *

" They are fighting!" Naruto yelled and peeked behind the bushes to the fighting shinobis. 

" We should've stayed where the Godaime ordered." Sakura said and hit Naruto to the head. It had been the blond's idea to get closer to the battle.

" Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke's words made the two turn and they saw that Kakashi with Rin by his side had appeared behind them.

" Yo. Didn't the Hokage tell you to stay behind?" Kakashi eyebrows rose.

" It's was Naruto's plan!" Sakura pointed her finger to the blond.

" What ever, take care of Rin." Kakashi said as he laid the unconscious Rin to the ground and disappeared again.

" Wha-?" Naruto started.

" Rin-san..." Sakura whispered as she got closer to the woman.

Rin opened her eyes.

" I'm fine." She said and got in to a sitting position.

" Where's-?" She asked before looking around then cursed.

" What is it Rin-oneechan?" Naruto asked and looked at the woman.

" They'll get themselves killed." Rin muttered and then she noticed the genins.

" What do you think you're doing in here?" She asked ashtonised.

" We wanted to come, Tsunade-sama, told us to stay behind and Kakashi-sensei asked us to take care of you." Sasuke said and Rin's gaze fell upon the Uchiha.

" ..."

" Rin-san." Sakura started as the woman got up and walked to the edge of the treeline.

" Don't interfere." Rin said and started to make seals. By now she should have enough chakra to make the jutsu.

* * *

" Kakashi!" Asuma yelled as a kunai flew past his ear and stuck itself to Kabuto's arm. 

" This is my fight, go find yourself someone else to fight." Asuma said as Kakashi landed just beside him.

" Sorry. Let's do this together." Kakashi smiled and turned his gaze to the grey haired Sound shinobi.

" Okay." Asuma said smiling a bit and got a better hold of his knives.

Just as they were going to attack loud noise filled the air.

Asuma turned to Kakashi, but there was no Raikiri in his hand. Nor was Sasuke anywhere to be seen.

" What is that?" Kurenai looked at the trees, a black dragon was making it's way to the clearing.

" Who are out there?" Tsunade asked from Jiraiya, who was just beating the winds out of Orochimaru's lungs.

" The genins..." Jiraiya said.

" And Rin." Kakashi finished the Sannin sentence. The Copy ninja looked both angry and worried. How much chakra did that jutsu drain? Rin was stupid to do something like that with the left chakra she had.

Suddenly when entering the clearing, the dragon splinted in to and there were two dragons now. One had a sword in his hand and the other had a spear.

As the dragons started to circle the ninjas, they avoided the Leaf shinobis, but they had no mercy to the Sound. One by one the Sound shinobis fell to the ground lifeless.

* * *

Okay... that was weird... I'll update as soon as I figure out what's going to happen 


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the dragons disappeared to reveal that only Orochimaru and Kabuto had been left alive.

Tsunade walked to Kakashi and Asuma.

" Everyone okay?" She asked and looked around. Everyone seemed to be alive and mostly unharmed.

" All except this one." Jiraiya said and dragged the unconscious Orochimaru behind him. He had tied his fellow Sannin with a chakra rope so there was no way he was getting away.

" Naruto. Didn't I tell you to stay out of here?" Tsunade snapped as she saw the blond genin jump from a tree branch.

" This is an emergency." Naruto said quickly and turned to Kakashi. Before he could say anything Kakashi had already jumped to a tree and was running to where Naruto had came.

" What's going on?" Gai asked as he came walking from the other side of the clearing and all he saw was Kakashi leaving.

" Rin-oneechan made some sort of a jutsu and now we think she's dead." Naruto said with a sob and the jounins glanced at each other before running after Kakashi. Everyone knew what Rin meant to Kakashi and losing her would probably kill him.

Tsunade was the first one to make it there.

" Tsunade-sama." Sakura sobbed. Sasuke was standing beside her and was holding his hand on her shoulder. Kakashi was kneeling before Rin, who was laying on the ground and her face terribly pale.

" Tsunade-sama, she not dead, is she?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade kneeled down to Rin and Kakashi stood away from her.

" Chakra exhaustion." Kakashi said.

" You don't look so good yourself rival." Gai said as Kakashi passed him. Not answering Kakashi walked to Asuma and Kurenai who were standing little farther. He grabbed to a tree for support as a sudden pain flashed trough him and then he crashed down.

" Kakashi!" Asuma yelled and ran beside him.

" He has been fighting too long with the Sharingan exposed." Tsunade said while she was healing Rin.

Kakashi's eyes were closed and he didn't answer to Asuma or Kurenai.

" Will he be okay?" Gai asked looking at Kakashi, who looked pale and dead.

" Get Kabuto here." Tsunade ordered and Inuzuka Tsume pushed the mentioned ninja forward.

" Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Kabuto smirked. The old hag would probably beg for his help, as he was to be locked up for his crimes against the Leaf, there was no way that he would help.

" Full pardon and a guarantee that you will not be harmed as long as you stay out of Konoha." Tsunade said and Kabuto looked at her not believing his ears.

" What?" came a question from many mouths not just Kabuto's.

" You heard me, now if you agree to help then do it or you will spend the rest of your life as Orochimaru's cellmate." Tsunade snapped and on the same time she was still healing Rin.

Kabuto nodded and kneeled beside the unconscious Copy ninja and made seals for a healing jutsu.

" Tsunade-sama what are you thinking? He is dange-" Ebisu started but the sharp gaze of the Hokage silenced him.

" Decide which one will live, Rin or Kakashi? I can't heal both of them in time. Kakashi is the most powerful jounin in Konoha and Rin is the best medic-nin. We need both of them, so which one is less valuable?" Tsunade asked looking at Ebisu, who laid his head.

" I thought so, Kabuto?" Tsunade said and turned to the other medic.

" What are you doing?" Kurenai asked from Kabuto, who took Kakashi's Anbu armour off of him.

" I'm healing him. When we were fighting I used a jutsu that didn't hurt him then, but if I don't hurry now he will drown in his on blood." Kabuto said and ripped the mask covering Kakashi's face away and threw it to the ground. Kurenai, Gai and all the other ninjas who were close by were able to see that the mask was covered in blood.

" What did that jutsu do?" Sakura asked with a shaky voice, she was staring at his sensei's blood covered face. (Very good looking face by the way:D)

Kabuto looked at the girl behind his glasses and remembered seeing her in the Chuunin exam.

" It ripped his lungs slowly, Sakura-chan. So that even he didn't notice it until it was too late." Kabuto said and put his hands on Kakashi's chest. Slowly a green chakra surrounded his hands and flowed in to Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke stood behind and stared at their sensei. There were only few times they had seen Kakashi in such a bad shape.

" Sakura, can you see his face?" Naruto asked suddenly and earned a punch from Sasuke.

" This isn't the time, dobe."

" Don't call me dobe, teme!"

" How is he?" Tsunade asked as she came to see Kakashi.

" He'll be fine, just make sure he gets enough rest." Kabuto stated as he continued to give his healing chakra to the Copy ninja.

" Is Rin okay now?" Asuma asked when he looked back from the woman laying on the ground.

" Yes, once Kabuto is ready, we can head home." Tsunade said.

" Where's Orochimaru?" Anko asked and then Tsunade noticed that she hadn't seen the young woman since they had gone inside the house.

" Jiraiya is guarding him, where have you been?" Tsunade asked and Anko looked away.

" Finishing Orochimaru's tests. I found about fifteen children, dead or dying. The bastard had been making tests on them about the seals and his cute little mutations." Anko spat the last words and went to Jiraiya.

" She'll probably beat the shit out of that bastard." Genma, who had been burning the Sound ninjas' bodies with Inuzuka Hana, said and took a senbon out of his mouth.

" Done." Kabuto said and rose from the ground. Some of the jounins looked at him warily and had kunais ready.

" Good, hopefully we won't meet again. But if he dies within a week, we might come after you." Tsunade said and Kabuto smiled.

" He won't, if he stays still for a while." Kabuto said and was gone in a blink of an eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the late update, but my computer has been dead for a while...

* * *

The company which entered the Gate of the Leaf village was unusual. Kakashi was on Gai's back and Rin was held by Asuma. Orochimaru was practically dragged in by Jiraiya and Anko, who had given him a good beating before they had headed back to the village.

Crowds of civilians and chuunins began to mass as the shinobis walked across the village and to the Hokage's Tower. Whispers and glares were directed to Orochimaru for none one in the Leaf liked him.

As soon as they got to the Tower Tsunade began to give orders.

" Take these two to the hospital. And Shizune, make sure that Hatake stays in his bed put them in the same room or something." Tsunade said to her apprentice, who was waiting by the stairs with the pink pig Tonton.

" Immediately Tsunade-sama." Shizune said and left with Asuma and Gai with the two jounins still in their care to the hospital.

" Great work everyone. We have finally some sort of a peace. This has to be celebrated, but after the two get out of the hospital." Tsunade said and disappointed muttering was heard from Genma. Tsunade nodded and all the other Jounins left except Jiraiya who was keeping an eye on Orochimaru.

" Let's go to my office." Tsunade sighed and Jiraiya grinned as he began to drag Orochimaru up the stairs.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left to the hospital after Sakura had reported to her mother of their return.

Just when they were walking pass the academy, Iruka who had been closing the door waved at them and they waited for him.

" How did it go?" Iruka asked catching his breath after running.

" Rin and Kakashi are in the hospital, Orochimaru is with Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama and everyone else is okay." Sakura said and Iruka sighed in relief, but then he frowned.

" Why are they in the hospital?"

" We'll explain on the way, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said and they headed towards the hospital.

When they entered Kakashi and Rin's room Naruto sighed disappointed.

Kakashi's face was covered with a new black mask. He was laying in a white sheeted bed and the blood that had been in his hair and arms had been washed away.

Kakashi was asleep, probably drugged sleep to keep him still and to give him time to recover his chakra. Everyone knew how Kakashi hated hospitals and was always leaving as soon as possible.

In the next bed was pale faced Rin, she was asleep too and she seemed peaceful, though she moved a bit when the nurse, who was taking some tests pulled a needle from her arm.

" How are they, Ina-san?" Iruka asked from the pretty blond haired nurse.

" Ah, Iruka-san." The nurse smiled as she spotted them.

" Is something going on between them?" Naruto muttered as he elbowed Sasuke, who shrugged.

" They are fine, just exhausted and need of sleep." Ina, the nurse said and then she apologized for she had to check up upon other patients.

" We might go as well, they probably won't wake up until tomorrow, if even then." Iruka said and the genins agreed. All except Naruto, of course.

Sakura dragged Naruto out of the hospital from the collar of his jacket, because he said that he wanted to stay for a while, on his own, but Sakura knew that Naruto would just try see under Kakashi's mask.

" Dobe." Sasuke commented.

" Don't call me that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled and Iruka laughed, all ideas of Kakashi's mask removal operation had vanished because of one single word.

* * *

Light hurt his eyes. That was what woke him up. Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white wall. He turned his head to look forward and realized that he was in a hospital bed. From the corner of his eye he saw someone laying in the next bed.

' _How did I get here?' _He thought and then he remembered something and turned his gaze to his right side.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he saw a brown haired woman laying in the next bed.

Her bed was close enough for him to extend his hand and brush the hair off of her face.

Suddenly the room's door opened and a young male medic entered the room silently.

" I saw from the monitors that you were awake, Hatake-san." the man said and checked Kakashi's pulse from his wrist.

" How… is she?" Kakashi asked and his voice was low and his throat hurt when he spoke.

" She's fine, both of you will out of here in a few days. Unless Tsunade-sama decides otherwise." The man said and moved to check Rin's condition.

" What do you…mean?" Kakashi coughed because of his dry throat.

" Hokage-sama wasn't in her best mood when she came to check upon you earlier."

**//Flashback//**

_When Tsunade entered the hospital after her talk with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, it was clear that she was pissed of. _

" _Where are those two idiots?" She yelled and one daring nurse told her the room number after a few silent seconds. _

_None one had ever seen Tsunade so angry. The anger was of course Orochimaru's fault but the medics didn't know that._

_The medics and nurses she passed on her way to the second floor nearly jumped to the walls as she passed them. Her anger was clearly sensed around her._

" _Are the two idiots awake?" Tsunade asked as she entered the room and scared the nurses in there half dead. _

" _I gave them some sleeping pills, so that they'll get to recover their chakra. And you know Hokage-sama how difficult it is to keep Hatake-san in the hospital." An old doctor said, she knew Tsunade and her mad moods. _

" _How did they in this bad condition?" the woman asked as Tsunade grunted. _

" _Kakashi was fighting with his Sharingan and you know how easily he exhausts. Plus he was hit with one of Kabuto's jutsus. Rin had been under jutsu that didn't allow her to use her chakra and then she made a jutsu that apparently drained almost all the chakra she had left." Tsunade sighed. _

_The old woman nodded and then left the room. _

_Tsunade stayed and stared out of the window for a while and left. _

_**//Flashback//**_

" And that was yesterday after Gai-san and Asuma-san had brought you in." The medic-nin said and opened the window to let some air in to the room.

Kakashi spotted a dark sky and glittering stars as the curtain moved.

" It's night as you see." The young medic said and smiled.

" I'll let you get back to sleep now. Goodnight Hatake-san." He said as he walked out and shut the door.

Kakashi stared at the window and then his gaze fell on to Rin, who was laying between him and the window.

Slowly Kakashi got up and pulled a needle from his arm. He walked to the window and opened the curtain enough to see the sky, but he was careful that the light didn't hit on Rin's face.

Kakashi heard the door open and the medic looked inside. Apparently he had seen from the monitors that the needle was taken out. Seeing Kakashi by the window he shook his head and closed the door.

The medic had heard that it was a difficult job to keep the Copy ninja in his bed. But what could he do to make the man stay still.

At least the jounin wouldn't try to escape, it had been wise from Shizune-san to put Rin-san in the same room.

Kakashi stood by the window for a while and then turned to look at Rin.

Her face was pale and she was sleeping peacefully. Kakashi kneeled beside her bed and took her hand and kissed the palm.

' Why did you do that jutsu? You knew how low your chakra was… I don't what I'd do if I lose you.' Kakashi thought as he looked at her face.

* * *

A/N: Does this story have any sense in it? I think that few more chapters will come... Mostly about Kakashi and Rin... 


End file.
